Talk:Tales of Eä/@comment-75.89.19.82-20151031001612
I crash every few minutes Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Don't be sad, have a hug! <3 Time: 10/30/15 8:13 PM Description: Unexpected error java.lang.NullPointerException: Unexpected error at lotr.common.block.LOTRBlockGuldurilBrick.func_149691_a(LOTRBlockGuldurilBrick.java:111) at net.minecraft.block.Block.func_149673_e(Block.java:556) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147793_a(RenderBlocks.java:8227) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147736_d(RenderBlocks.java:6001) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147784_q(RenderBlocks.java:4247) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147805_b(RenderBlocks.java:255) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.WorldRenderer.func_147892_a(WorldRenderer.java:181) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72716_a(RenderGlobal.java:1553) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1187) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:1011) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:1001) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:39) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at lotr.common.block.LOTRBlockGuldurilBrick.func_149691_a(LOTRBlockGuldurilBrick.java:111) at net.minecraft.block.Block.func_149673_e(Block.java:556) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147793_a(RenderBlocks.java:8227) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147736_d(RenderBlocks.java:6001) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147784_q(RenderBlocks.java:4247) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147805_b(RenderBlocks.java:255) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.WorldRenderer.func_147892_a(WorldRenderer.java:181) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72716_a(RenderGlobal.java:1553) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1187) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=6.60, y=63.62, z=0.17] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 361, 361 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (0,0,0), Chunk: (at 0,0,0 in 0,0; contains blocks 0,0,0 to 15,255,15), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 87480087 game time, 228827 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 128 total; [LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76253, l='MpServer', x=26.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=6.60, y=63.62, z=0.17, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76252, l='MpServer', x=19.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76255, l='MpServer', x=25.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76254, l='MpServer', x=25.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76249, l='MpServer', x=25.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76248, l='MpServer', x=22.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76251, l='MpServer', x=21.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76250, l='MpServer', x=21.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76247, l='MpServer', x=26.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76246, l='MpServer', x=19.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76228, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76229, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76230, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76231, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76224, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76225, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76226, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76227, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76276, l='MpServer', x=21.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76275, l='MpServer', x=21.06, y=64.50, z=6.50, EntityItemFramel='MpServer', x=22.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76273, l='MpServer', x=26.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76272, l='MpServer', x=26.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76270, l='MpServer', x=19.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76271, l='MpServer', x=25.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76269, l='MpServer', x=17.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76260, l='MpServer', x=17.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76261, l='MpServer', x=17.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76258, l='MpServer', x=17.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76259, l='MpServer', x=17.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76256, l='MpServer', x=25.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76257, l='MpServer', x=25.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76174, l='MpServer', x=-22.94, y=53.50, z=13.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76175, l='MpServer', x=-22.94, y=53.50, z=11.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76223, l='MpServer', x=-0.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76222, l='MpServer', x=-0.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/687, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76116, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/686, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76117, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/685, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76118, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/684, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76119, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/683, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/682, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/681, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76114, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=63.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/680, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76115, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/679, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76124, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/678, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76125, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/677, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76126, l='MpServer', x=15.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/676, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76127, l='MpServer', x=15.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/675, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76120, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/674, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76121, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/673, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76122, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/672, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76123, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/700, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/701, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/698, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/699, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/696, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/697, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/694, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/695, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/692, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/693, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/690, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/691, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/688, l='MpServer', x=13.06, y=64.50, z=9.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/689, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76150, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76151, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76148, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76149, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76146, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76147, l='MpServer', x=1.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76144, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76145, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76156, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76157, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76154, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76155, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76152, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76153, l='MpServer', x=3.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/668, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76135, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/669, l='MpServer', x=7.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76134, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/670, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76133, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76132, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/671, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76131, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76130, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityPortalPortal'/665, l='MpServer', x=0.50, y=64.50, z=0.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76129, l='MpServer', x=15.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/666, l='MpServer', x=15.50, y=64.50, z=9.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76128, l='MpServer', x=15.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/667, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=6.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76143, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76142, l='MpServer', x=11.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76141, l='MpServer', x=7.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76140, l='MpServer', x=7.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76139, l='MpServer', x=7.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76138, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76137, l='MpServer', x=9.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76136, l='MpServer', x=5.06, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76082, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76083, l='MpServer', x=-0.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76080, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76081, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=-8.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76086, l='MpServer', x=-0.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76084, l='MpServer', x=-0.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76085, l='MpServer', x=-0.50, y=64.50, z=-8.94, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76079, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76078, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50, LOTREntityBannerWallBanner'/76077, l='MpServer', x=-2.94, y=64.50, z=-5.50] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: cauldron,craftbukkit,mcpc,fml,forge Server type: Non-integrated multiplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:927) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:39) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Mac OS X (x86_64) version 10.11 Java Version: 1.6.0_65, Apple Inc. Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Apple Inc. Memory: 262459008 bytes (250 MB) / 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 5 total; -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.3.1408 6 mods loaded, 6 mods active mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.3.1408-1.7.10.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge{10.13.3.1408} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.3.1408-1.7.10.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available lucky{5.1.0} Block (1-7-10_Lucky_Block_v5-1-0.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available lotr{Beta v24.4 for Minecraft 1.7.10} Lord of the Rings Mod (1.7.10 The Lord of the Rings Mod B24.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available worldedit{6.0-beta-01} WorldEdit (worldedit-forge-mc1.7.10-6.0-beta-01.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel Inc.' Version: '2.1 INTEL-10.8.77' Renderer: 'Intel® Iris™ Graphics 6100' Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.3.1408-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® Iris™ Graphics 6100 GL version 2.1 INTEL-10.8.77, Intel Inc. GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because ARB_framebuffer_object is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: 128x MC18 Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1)